U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,893 teaches reacting ##STR2## to form compounds represented by the general formula ##STR3## where R.sub.f is F or perfluoroalkyl radicals having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms;
X is F or a trifluoromethyl radical, or mixtures thereof, where there is more than one X; PA1 Y is radical selected from the group consisting of fluorine, amino, hydroxyl and OMe radical where Me is a radical selected from the group consisting of the ammonium radical, alkali metals and other monovalent metals; and PA1 n is a number from 0 to 12. PA1 Y is F or a trifluoromethyl radical; PA1 n is an integer of 1-3, inclusive; PA1 M is F, hydroxyl radical, amino radical or OMe; and PA1 Me is an alkali metal or quaternary ammonium radical. PA1 X is alkali metal PA1 b is 0 or an integer greater than 0; PA1 m=zero or an integer greater than zero; PA1 n=zero or an integer grater than zero; PA1 R'.sub.f and R.sub.f are independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, perfluoroalkyl and fluorochloroalkyl; PA1 X=F, Cl, Br, or mixtures thereof when n&gt;1; PA1 X' is independently Cl, Br, or mixtures thereof; PA1 Y is an acid group or an acid derivative easily convertible to an acid group; PA1 Z=F, Cl, Br, OH, NRR' or OA; PA1 R and R' are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, an alkyl having one or more than one carbon atom and an aryl; PA1 A=alkali metal, quaternary ammonium, or R. PA1 b is 0 or an integer greater than 0; PA1 m=zero or an integer greater than zero; PA1 n=zero or an integer greater than zero; PA1 R'.sub.f and R.sub.f are independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, perfluoroalkyl and fluorochloroalkyl; PA1 X=F, Cl, Br, or mixtures thereof when n&gt;1; PA1 X'=Cl, Br, or mixtures thereof when m&gt;1; PA1 Y is an acid group or an acid derivative easily convertible to an acid group; PA1 Z=F, Cl, Br, OH, NRR' or OA; PA1 R and R' are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, an alkyl having one or more than one carbon atoms, and aryl; and PA1 A=alkali metal, quaternary ammonium, or R. PA1 a is 0 or integer greater than 0; PA1 b is 0 or integer greater than 0; PA1 m=zero or an integer greater than zero; PA1 n=zero or an integer greater than zero; PA1 R.sub.f ' and R.sub.f are independently selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, perfluoroalkyl and fluorochloroalkyl; PA1 X=F, Cl or Br; PA1 X'=Cl or Br; PA1 Y is an acid group or an acid derivative easily convertible to an acid group; PA1 R and R' are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, an alkyl having one or more than one carbon atom and aryl; PA1 P is a cation or capable of forming a cation, such as Na.sup.+, K.sup.+, H.sup.+, etc. These reactions should be carried out for a time and at a temperature sufficient to form the products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,733 teaches the preparation of compounds represented by the general formula ##STR4## where Y is F or CF.sub.3.
British Pat. No. 1,518,387 teaches the following reactions. ##STR5##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,875 teaches pyrolyzing compounds having the general formulas ##STR6## to form compounds represented by the general formula ##STR7## where R.sub.f is F or a perfluoroalkyl radical having from 1-10 carbon atoms;